BooBoos
by Awesome Grasshopper
Summary: Germany likes Italy as more then a friend but won't admit it to even himself. Will a little push from said country help? GermanyxItaly GerIta Yaoi, don't like don't read. Please review! Flames wil make s'mores for my friends and me.


Yay! My second story! Please read & review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters, darn

* * *

><p>Germany watched Italy bustle around the kitchen making pasta for dinner, again. He was wearing an apron and was humming a tuneless song. Germany had gotten used to this sight and would often sit at the island drinking his beer watching the little country with almost a sense of pride. He was the nation's friend, perhaps his only seeing at how annoying the small country was.<p>

Italy paused in his cooking to bring Germany another beer and take away his empty can before returning to his work. That's another reason that Germany kept the country around, Italy always wanted to make the larger nation happy and did what he could to make it happen.

But that wasn't the main reason he kept him around. No he kept the real reason to himself and avoided even thinking it. The real reason he kept the annoying nation around was because he thought he was cute. He could easily imagine himself running his hands through the silky hair and often times caught himself patting the nation on his head just to touch his hair.

But what bothered him more was the thoughts of touching him. Undressing him slowly and savoring his body. Then, taking him hard and fast, till both of them were seeing stars and screaming each other's names.

Germany felt a blush rising and fought it back. He shook his head to clear it of his impure thoughts and focused on what Italy was doing once more.

He was cutting up some onion for whatever sauce was going to accompany the pasta tonight. Italy fought back a sneeze which caused the knife to slip and cut the pad of his left index finger.

"OW! Germany! Germany! I cut myself! It hurts! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Italy cried.

Germany sighed and went to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. When he returned Italy was sitting on the stool Germany had occupied, sucking on his wounded finger softly.

"Stop that. Let me tend to it properly." Germany said in his kindest voice he could. Italy was a little more emotionally sensitive when he was hurt.

Germany dug through the kit and pulled out a cotton ball, rubbing alcohol, and a band-aid.

He poured a little of the rubbing alcohol onto the cotton ball and cleaned the wound without warning Italy.

"OW! THAT REALLY REALLY HURTS! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME?" Italy all but screamed as Germany continued to clean the wound.

As Italy continued to rant about how mean Germany was, he pulled out some antibiotic and put it on the band-aid before putting on the small cut.

"There, all done. Now quit whining and finish supper before it burns." Germany ordered.

Italy sniffed and went back to what he was doing. Germany reclaimed his seat and returned to watching Italy cook. He was surprised when he turned of the burners and spun around.

"No!" he said in a firm a voice he could and stomped his foot for emphasis.

Germany was bewildered for a moment before Italy explained.

"You have to kiss it for it to be better." and he stomped over to where Germany was sitting and put his injured finger in front of his face.

"Kiss it."

Germany did only because he was in shock at the pathetic nation actually doing something gutsy.

"Now it's better" Italy said with a huge smile on his face.

"No it's not." Germany said before grabbing Italy and pulling him back to him and placing a kiss on his soft lips.

"Now it is" Italy was blushing crimson and even Germany had pink dusting his cheeks.

"I-I didn't know you liked me l-like that." Italy stammered before grabbing Germany's arm and dragging him upstairs to his room.

As soon as the door was shut Italy attacked Germany's lips with unbridled passion. When they finally stopped, gasping for air. Germany looked at the nation pinning him against the wall in a new light. He knew that Italians were great lovers but he never heard of them being so forward or demanding. He liked it.

Germany leaned in for another kiss and guided them towards the bed. Still kissing him he moved his hands underneath his shirt and felt the abs there. Even though the country was a wimp he was physically fit.

Germany soon grew frustrated with the little amount he could do with the shirt still on Italy and help the nation remove it. He then ran his hands up and down his whole torso admiring his body. Stopping only to tweak his nipples, earning a mewl from the nation beneath him.

This encouraged him to suck softly on one while rolling the other with his hand. Italy moaned softly at his ministrations.

Germany moved to the soft flesh on his neck a bit down. Italy yelped and he licked the spot softly before sucking on it, ensuring that it would mark.

Germany started to work at the button of Italy's pants when he was stopped.

"You have to get as naked as I am before you remove anymore of my clothes." He said lust evident in his eyes as Germany removed his shirt.

"Better?"

"Yes" then Italy pounced him, returning all Germany had given him and more. His hand between them, groping Germany's crotch, making him harder then before. Italy was growing tired of the foreplay and could tell that Germany was feeling the same and removed his pants along with his own. He removed Germany's boxers to reveal his straining manhood. Italy grabbed it and stated to pump him slowly. Even though he was tired of the foreplay, he enjoyed the control he had.

"Please...f-faster..." Germany moaned

"No, I don't think I will" and instead removed his hand.

"Itaaaly...AH! Ah..." Germany panted as Italy now was licking his cock like a piece of candy.

Italy then took him into his mouth and deep throated him.

Mmm...Italy...Mein Gott y-you're good..."

Italy stopped and removed his own boxers. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and lubed up Germans dick. Even though he licked to control the foreplay, he liked the feeling of someone filling and stretching him to his limits.

Germany flipped them and positioned himself at his entrance.

"Are you sure that you don't need prepared."

"Shut up and fuck me."

Germany slammed in and moaned at the tight heat that encompassed his dick. He started to move slowly adjusting until he hit that place that made Italy see stars. He knew he hit it when Italy let out a moan carrying Germany's name. Hearing his name said like that made his control snap and he started to pound in as hard and fast as he could, making sure to hit that spot every time.

Germany reached done and started to pump Italy's neglected dick

"Mmm...ah...G-Germany...I think...I think I'm gonna..."

Germany grunted in acknowledgement and pumped faster.

"AH...GERMANY!" Italy screamed in release.

Germany thrust three more times before he reached his climax.

"ITALY!" he roared before collapsing next to the small nation, not even bothering to pull out.

"I love you." Italy whispered contently

Germany wasn't even surprised when he whispered back, "I love you to."

* * *

><p>Well that was more fun to write then the last one. They just keep getting better. I plan on writing a RussiaxPrussia but have faced a writers block so thick that even the dynomite I used barely fazed it so I may have to move on.<p>

Please review and again flames will be used to make s'mores.


End file.
